Head or helmet mounts allow electronic devices, such as lights, cameras, or night vision devices, to be mounted on the head or helmet of a user. For certain electronic devices, such as night vision devices, it may be desirable that a head or helmet mount enable the electronic device to be positioned in front of the user's eye. The user can thereby view his or her surroundings through the night vision device, while keeping his or her hands free to perform various tasks.
Conventional head or helmet mounts may enable the electronic device to be moved between an active position, e.g., a position in front of the user's eye, and a stowed position, e.g., a position clear of the user's field of vision. When the electronic device is moved to the stowed position, it may no be longer in use. Thus, it may be desirable for the electronic device to automatically power down or enter a standby mode when it is moved to the stowed position. There exists a need for improved switch systems for automatically shutting off helmet mounted electronic devices.